1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a photo booth, more particularly, relates to a photo booth which can provide an image having an excellent finish.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a photo sticker machine installed in an amusement facility and the like is known. The photo sticker machine shoots a user and edits a shot image according to an operation of the user. The photo sticker machine prints the shot image which has been edited on a sticker sheet.
There is a photo sticker machine which can change the height and the angle of a camera, and can shoot a user at a user's desired height and angle of the camera.
For example, JP 3548852 B2 discloses that a user operates a “+ button” and a “− button” on an operation panel provided separately from a camera and a monitor, and a photo sticker machine thereby sets a camera angle.
Furthermore, JP 2001-100306 A discloses that a photo sticker machine sets a camera attached to one end of a robot arm to a desired position and angle by operating an arm operating button, a camera moving lever, and the like.
In addition, a photo sticker machine in which the height and the angle of a camera can be manually adjusted is also known.
However, in a conventional photo sticker machine, an operation button and the like to set the height and the angle of a camera have been provided at a position apart from the camera and a monitor to display a live view image which is a moving image of a user captured by the camera.
Therefore, when a user sets the height and the angle of the camera checking the live view image, the user should operate an operation button while making one's facial expression and posture. In this case, the user is required to largely move the eyes between the operation button and the monitor. The user may lose the once decided facial expression and posture, and as a result, there is a possibility that the user cannot be satisfied with the shooting.